Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
The cries of Allura could be heard across the almost empty village. Smurfette spotted her ugliness and walked over in sympathy. The remaining girls followed. "Why, Allura," Smurfette greeted her, "What's wrong?" "That Salome took me for granted and took my beauty away!" Allura explained, "Now, I'll be stuck like this forever!" Smurfette felt awful for her fellow Smurfette, then something struck her, "Did that potion happen to be in a blue vile?" "Yes," Allura nodded, "But she said it would make me more beautiful! And it didn't!" "That's because that was a true beauty potion," Smurfette told her, "The potion matches your outer beauty with your inner beauty. And by the looks of it...well..." Allura sighed, "I guess I'm not so beautiful after all." "Oh, but that's just not true!" Smurfette put her hand on her shoulder, "When you stood up for your sister and protected Clumsy from Salome, your pimples disappeared! See, you do have true beauty! In your heart! And all of us females need to stand together to get our fellow men back!" The rest of the girls agreed. Allura wiped a tear away and smiled, "Alright. Let's do this." Out of the village, Salome was still waiting for her horde to come so they could take the rest of the Smurfs away. The male Smurfs were still staring at her in awe. "So," Hefty walked over and flexed his muscles, "I'm not one to talk, but maybe you can make this Smurf happy by...I don't know...giving a smooch?" Hefty puckered his lips. "Ew, get away from me!" Salome in disguise pushed Hefty away, "Your surprise will come." "And apparently, yours will, too!" A voice called from behind her. There, all of the girls stood to confront Salome. Salome noticed Allura's ugly face and laughed, "Oh, look! The circus has arrived! What acts are you performing, Bearded Lady?" "First of all, it's MS. Bearded Lady to you," Allura stood her ground, "And secondly, we're here to defend all our males against you!" "Well, you're too late!" Salome pointed to the horde coming close, "Here comes my red Smurf army, and we all are going to take you away to get our master back!" The girls looked over at the advancing army. Smurfette gasped the turned to the others, "We need to fight them off! We'll show those red Smurfs what girl power is all about!" "Preach!" Astrid pumped her fist into the air and grabbed her crossbow, "I've been wanting to meet these red Smurfs." "Yea!" Glacia smirked and cracked her knuckles, "For the male Smurfs!" "For the male Smurfs!" The girls chorused as they charged at the red Smurfs. Allura watched Smurfette and Mona try their best to fight them off and the others giving it their all. She came over and protected Aisa by shielding her, which shrunk her nose back to normal size. "Sis!" Aisa pointed to her nose, "It's back to normal!" "Oh! Yay!" Allura rejoiced, but then notice Salome walking over to Clumsy. "Take whichever Smurf you want!" She commanded the red Smurf army, "But Clumsy is mine!" "Clumsy!" Juliet cried to him. Allura's anger fueled her as she stomped over to Salome and punched her, just before she could kiss Clumsy. Salome wiped the dirt off her face and shot Allura a dirty look. "How many times do I have to tell you," Allura angrily spat, "Stay away from my SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!" And there were face hairs disappeared. Salome wiped the dirt off her dress and put her hands on her hips, "Well...I don't see her name on him, do I? And besides, I think you broke a nail!" "I don't care about that!" Allura told her as her hair returned to its silky style, "When I focused on being the most beautiful, I dismissed other girls! My beauty had already fallen long before you came here!" Allura put her hands on her heart, "...My true beauty." Suddenly, Allura's cheek marks started glowing pink. The others had noticed and gasped. Juliet mostly noticed, "Allura has unlocked her key emotion!" The glow from her cheeks caused a whirlwind of pink magic, taking the male Smurfs out of their trance and returning Salome to her true form-her red Smurf form. The Smurfs noticed her right away. "EWWW! I fell for Salome!" Hefty exclaimed in disgust. Allura opened her eyes to reveal them glowing pink, "Bye bye, Miss Vanity!" And with one wave of her hand, she wiped out the whole red Smurf army with glowing hearts around the magic she possessed. When she finished, she collasped on the ground, weakened by her magic. Previous Next Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story